Samui's Service
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Samui is put in charge of watching over Naruto after his battle with Sasuke. She decides to reward him and his heroism... … … Heh... Heheh… Enjoy, those who have requested this pairing.


**If you didn't request this story... my advice? Just skip it...**

**Samui's Service**

ccc

"Kyubi Jinchuriki! No… Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ay stood at the foot of the bed Naruto was confined to during his recovery.

The consecutive battles with Madara, Kaguya, and Sasuke had of course worn him out and drained his energy completely; even the presence of Kurama could only do so much, and with his missing right arm, he was in no condition to so much as sit up. Luckily, there were murmurs from Baa-chan and Sakura-chan that he would not need to worry about becoming left-handed. Whatever they were planning, though, they kept it secret and did not outright confirm that their plan would work.

Because of that, Ay had sought an audience with the hero of the ninja nation. Iwa and Kiri could go back to their lands without a thought, but the Kumo did not leave without returning a debt in some way. Now Ay pointed at Naruto, specifically at his unarmed shoulder. "I know the troubles of using only one arm, but I was not in the shape you are in now. Therefore, as you recover…" He now swung his pointing arm in a wide arc to point behind him, at one of his two assistants. Darui also followed the path of the gesture, but Samui did not even flinch when she was addressed by her Kage. "Samui will be your assistant, under the order of the Raikage himself!"

Naruto did not answer. He didn't respond in any way. The reason being, he was unconscious. Ay had been made aware of this before visiting, but still found it acceptable to have a proper meeting. So, Naruto quietly snored away as Ay laid out his proposal. "The medical ninja are stretched thinly, treating those who still hang by a thread by the war! You are in no such danger, but after doing what you've done for our world! Uzumaki Naruto! You've earned at least this much from Kumogakure!"

If Naruto's rest hadn't been a Chakra-induced sleep, the roar of the Raikage surely would've had him leaping up in his bed. Samui herself grimaced from the volume, and Darui shoved his finger in his ear.

At once, Ay spun around and made for the exit. "Come, Darui! There's still much for us to do! The future of Kumogakure lies ahead of us!" He and Darui were out in an instant, Ay charging the way to Kumo… to… the _future!_

Samui didn't look after her Raikage. As much as she respected him, he could be a little hotheaded, un-cool at times. Darui was the counter to that, and she had her suspicions that Ay had taken an interest in his renowned poise.

But those were matters to contemplate when back home. Now, she was stuck in the hospital at Konoha, watching over the whelp who saved the ninja world. She recognized him, of course; the boy who'd taken a beating on the rogue Uchiha's behalf. And apparently, that same rogue was somewhere in the hospital, in the same state as…

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Samui read the name on the dossier containing information on her unconscious ward. The name Uzumaki was familiar; the clan of the Whirlpool. She remembered that the previous Raikage made a bid to capture both a Jinchuriki and Uzumaki in one go: Uzumaki Kushina. The plot was thwarted, and since then, Kumo and Konoha had not been on good terms. Even Ay made such an attempt when he tried to kidnap the Hyuga daughter; again… thwarted.

Not that Samui was bitter; her loyalty just meant that she could see reason to these otherwise condemnable acts. Konoha _did_ have the surplus of powerful eyes. Sharingan, Byakugan… now even the Rinnegan.

The notions were scoffed off, and Samui set her mind simply to her duty. This document was filled out by one who apparently knew him best, and apparently didn't particularly like him as one of his hobbies was listed – at the top, no less – as 'Being annoying…' Whoever this – Samui looked for the documenter's name signed on the bottom of the last page – Haruno Sakura was, she was probably a Type A who'd marry someone just because he was cute, and later on find out how miserable that would make her.

Samui continued to look the details over a few more times, and what caught her eye was how often 'Ramen' was written. In favorite foods, it was the only thing listed; Passions, Hobbies, and Likes all had it a part of their list. So he was a ramen-enthusiast when he was off the battlefield.

She set the vanilla folder aside.

Perhaps she could do something special for him when he woke up…

ccc

The rounds of the medical staff came and went twice to check up on Naruto; Samui hadn't the experience to perform them herself. A woman name Shizune checked the bedridden boy, smiled gently at him for a while and spoke praises of his progress in life, and then headed out.

Samui was unmoved, but didn't say anything of it. She just sat in repose, waiting for her mission to truly begin. Not so much a servant, she credited herself; more like an extra set of hands while he was lacking one.

All at once, noise filled the room, and while shinobi training made it difficult for her to be caught off guard, she hadn't expected it. Th alarm clock was going off next to Naruto's bed on the opposite side from where she was standing. Probably set for when he should be given medication, or perhaps it was left from a previous patient… Whatever the reason, it was annoying, so Samui moved to turn it off.

Easier to reach across the bed than to go around… Naruto was fast asleep so he wouldn't notice. She bowed and reached and, at once, was smothering the boy. Her breasts, large and soft, fell upon his face, blessing the unconscious boy with the Valley of Paradise. She didn't bother to amend herself; her boobs squishing his face for a little bit… He wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

Or… he _wasn't_… but when his normal breathing failed to pull in enough oxygen, he stirred and inhaled harder, and the womanly perfume immediately filled his nostrils. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, and what he saw were two enormous breasts pulling back and a blonde head. "B-Baa-chan?"

Samui, now standing straight after turning off the alarm, kept her cool for the most part, but her eyebrow twitched just slightly. Cool as she was, there was hardly any woman – especially knockouts like her – who enjoyed being called 'Granny'.

"My name is Samui," she told him, her voice low as he blinked himself awake, face turning red as he registered where his face had just been. "The Raikage has instructed me to be at your disposal until you are well enough to leave the hospital."

Naruto blinked as he processed the words, and then he sulked, his face somewhat resembling a frog's. "_Ahh~_" His sigh was mournful. "I was hoping Sakura-chan would be here instead."

Again, Samui twitched. She was starting to see why 'Being annoying' topped the list.

If the Great Jiraiya were present, he'd knock a fist over his apprentice's head and point out that Samui had a bit more a _lot_ more to offer than underdeveloped Sakura-chan. As if his master's words were ringing in his head, Naruto scrutinized Samui. Of course, his eyes were drawn to her chest almost immediately. She noticed, but gave no mind to it beyond a typical rolling of the eyes. Her breasts were apparently hypnotizing things that even her brother refused to ignore; he was always nicest when she wore something low-cut, or when she didn't wear a bra around the house, causing each step to have a unsubtle wobble. It was why she moved out of their shared apartment.

"I… guess it could be good," the blond boy murmured after a moment. He seemed to perk up when he asked, "The Raikage told you to stay?"

Samui nodded.

A wide grin brightened his face. "Wow! Guess he's not so bad after all, tebayo!" His hands came up to clasp nonchalantly behind his head, and it was at that moment he felt lopsided. The nub that was his right arm was heavily bandaged, the results of confronting his best friend one final time. He should have been sad, lamenting the loss and resenting Sasuke, but, having an upbeat view of the world, he though better to lose an arm than to die like he had predicted before…

Samui saw the despair in his eyes. While she could not console him and tell him she knew how he felt, she at least could give him her services. She mulled over what she could do for him; the bare minimum to help a patient… She wasn't good with these matters; perking someone up, telling them it would be alright. It just wasn't cool to act concerned. But what could she do?

She looked over the boy again and saw that he was flexing his missing arm, despair replaced with curiosity. "How can I make a Kage Bunshin?" she heard him mutter, followed by the same question about a Rasengan.

Hopeless kid, she thought with her piercing eyes fixed on him. Lost his arm, fought a friend, saved the world, yet he was musing over the trifles. Hopeless, maybe, but there was a charm to him. He may not have been cool or attractive like his Uchiha friend – Samui and most of Kumogakure still saw him as an enemy – but he had a lure. That he inherited his father's looks, but his mother's softness, helped somewhat… So what would this hero want?

Samui sighed.

It was the least she could do for him when she stood up. Naruto, distracted from trying to make one-handed hand symbols like he had seen Haku do once, looked up at his assigned helper. The density of her iceberg gaze made his core quake. "W-what is it, Samui-nee-chan?"

She let the nickname slide; as long as he didn't call her Baa-chan again, she wouldn't have any qualms about doing him a well-deserved favor for the moment. She shifted, a smooth pivot to the door before talking over her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit. Will you be alright?"

Well, honestly, he did have to use the restroom, but maybe she didn't need to know that. So he just laughed through a wide grin that he would be just fine. Samui nodded to his capabilities and left in pursuit of what it was she intended to serve him with.

The moment the door closed behind her, Naruto's smile flipped and he broke out in a raw, hot, uncomfortable sweat. "Where… where's the bathroom, tebayo?"

ccc

It was longer than a while before Samui made her way back to Naruto. Fortunately, after getting the hang of walking again after days of bed rest, Naruto made it to the door before collapsing. As luck would have it, Sakura and Shikamaru had arrived to check on him, and of course, Sakura was violently reproachful of Naruto being out of bed. Again, fortunately, before Sakura could do real damage, Shikamaru intercepted and offered his friend some help in getting to the restroom.

"It's troublesome," griped the lazy shinobi before grinning at Naruto while heaving him to the toilet, "but I guess it was even more troublesome to save the world." Naruto just laughed modestly.

After the restroom and after Sakura did a checkup on him, Naruto had stayed patiently in bed. Well, patient would be too generous a word, but given his condition, bouncing around put a strain on his body. Therefore, he simply lied back and counted the ceiling tiles until the door opened again.

Samui was back, and Naruto's heart immediately thumped when he saw her. His eyes bugged and his jaw dropped; drool instantly overflowed in rivulets to his chin. "It… it can't be," he slurred as the buxom woman presented herself to him. "Is… is that…?"

"It is," Samui affirmed coolly, and held out the bowl like she was modeling with it. "The best ramen made in Kumogakure. Your file said you like the ramen from Konohagakure's Ichiraku. Perhaps you should try this before you make up your mind."

Naruto was nothing short of jubilant. He'd tried foreign ramen before on his journey with Ero-sennin, and while each land had a unique vibrancy to its flavor, he'd never gotten a chance to try the Land of Thunder's ramen; Jiraiya had said it was too hostile a place for Konoha ninja to venture to heedlessly. Already, the scent had filled Naruto's lungs, and since fighting Sasuke, he truly felt alive.

As if he was in a restaurant with the finest staff at his beck and call, Samui expertly set up a tray over his lap, one-handed, and carefully eased the bowl in the other hand in front of him; chopsticks were at the ready atop a napkin. No meanness or sarcasm in her tone; just a simple – if not flat-toned – and sincere, "Please enjoy." And then she stepped back, hands clasped behind her as she allowed him to dine freely.

"Nee-chan," Naruto blubbered, his eyes watery with joyous tears, "you're the best!" At once, he snatched the chopsticks, gave a one-handed blessing for the food, and dove right in.

ccc

**There ya go; there it is. A Naruto/Samui story where she rewards him that so many people have asked for, with lack of plot and detail. This is what you get for all your inventiveness. If you'll recall, this didn't have a 'MA' warning in the summary. Copier gets away with it! And then I go seek mental help for hurting a Narutards feeling with 'Sakura and the Thunderclap'! U mad, Naru-bro?**


End file.
